In Your Arms
by Just a Evil Regal
Summary: Regina outlines a plan of revenge against Mary Margaret. Steal his true love to break your heart into pieces. But something happens along the way. she can get comfort and protection in the arms of his enemy?
1. Drinks and something else

The sun's rays passing through the curtain fluttered in the room of Regina. She woke up and her eyes still open and tried stretching every morning despite the incredible headache that was, but something was holding my hands over his body to protect the body radiated a comforting color. The woman decided to open their eyes to see who was beside him, was astonished when he saw: It was David Nolan

- Oh shit, oh shit - She cried softly as she looked under the sheets which enveloped them realizing that they were naked.

Regina then revolved close my eyes again to try to remember the events of the previous night.

_She was tired, tired of being once more exchanged. Henry once again preferred the company of Emma hers, Regina breath._

_Go home on a Friday night crying for rejection of your child or getting drunk in any bar? Chose the second option, as depressing as the first, but a little more dignified._

_Regina went straight to Granny's and soon came across the former prince charming sunk in self-pity. The woman looked at him again, he saw that there was a confused man, came to feel a little sorry, after all he was the wrong guy in the wrong place. Perhaps if he had not been forced by Rumple to usurp the place of Prince George in the kingdom of David could now be taking care of stupid sheep. He would not have known Snow nor protected, much less finished with the possibility of it remain under the curse of sleep. Regina only hated him for it, for snow and also due to the order of their execution. That was really funny face of his disappointment when snow prevented the arrows to kill._

_She walks toward the counter, where David is sitting with his hands on his face mumbling something imperceptible. the woman sits beside her, it was comforting to see someone suffering beyond._

_- Handsome men should not suffer like that - Regina speaks with a hint of sarcasm._

_-No ... but I think this sentence is for women. - He responds by giving an outline smiling receptive._

_Regina decides to do what was planned for tonight: Drinking._

_-Ruby, please, two doses of whiskey. Cauboy One for me and one with ice to Mr. Nolan - She says to the waitress who was in front._

_- Only that? - The girl asks._

_- For now just darling - she responds_

_Well, thanks for drink - David saw Ruby said as he turned._

_- You're welcome dear - the mayor responded - I saw that you needed something stronger._

_They both turned when they heard the sound of something on the counter. Ruby was._

_- Here are the drinks - the waitress handed the cup to Regina - and here his David, she handed the cup to David with a slight smile._

_- Thank you - said the brunette giving a forced smile and drinking whiskey_

_The waitress realized it was a way of saying he did not want his presence, then quickly left._

_- The question is: are you suffering, but must Regina said, looking deep into the eyes of David - You can not keep blaming yourself for it_

_David saw that she seemed sincere, took a sip of his drink, it was unbelievable that anyone could understand it in this situation_

_- I do not understand, you're a friend of Kathryn, you should ... must hate me for what I did_

_- I'm your friend too. I do not hate you, quite the opposite in fact_

_David looked at the woman again, she was like a puzzle to be solved._

_- I know because I loved Kathryn. You are a good man - Regina said putting a hand on him and caressing. This touch should be normal, but she feels something strange, he emanated a unique tenderness, filled with the butterflies in the stomach._

_- I want you to know that I'm here for you, David. Always_

_It was always strange to see him that way, everyone said Regina Mills was a woman cold and heartless. but she allowed him to see a sweeter side, now he realized that it was not bad, just lonely._

_- Regina thank you for everything. I guess now it's my turn to offer you a drink. Or you want to go home on a Friday night?_

_- I want - she replied with a genuine smile, after all she did not have many friends in Storybrooke._

_- You're so pretty when you smile - and said the man was true, seldom in their brief encounters with Regina had seen her really smile. She was beautiful, and smiling was a goddess, perfect skin, white teeth, lips ... He tried to clear his thoughts, whiskey had affected - not just when he smiles, but always_

_She felt herself blushing. - Thank you David. - Regina answered_

_- So we drink? - The man asked_

_- Come on - she nodded._

_..._

_- Are 00:00 I have to go back to Grann'ys, I have to go - David said, holding a glass of whiskey in hand pointing to the front door of the mayor, he was completely drunk._

_- I think you * sic * sic * you * can not afford to go - Regina said amid a crisis hiccups on account of its complete drunkenness while sitting on her couch_

_David to see that she was not in the best state he laughed sweet. Upon hearing Regina crawled to the other end of the couch where he was sitting, ignoring the bottles of tequila and whiskey that were on the floor of his room_

_- You should stop it - she said staring at him in the eye_

_- To do what? - Former prince asked_

_- So to seduce me with his charming smile. - She came closer._

_Upon hearing his words all lust and desire that was inside David awoke, it was obvious that Regina is a desirable woman, but she just lighter because of the drink and smiles got even more. He can not resist when he realized that his manhood was hardened only by the proximity of the woman. he wanted to be inside her now._

_David pulled Regina's waist and gave her a passionate kiss._

_Fuck your sentimental confusion._

_Regina replied the kiss with the same feeling that David shared was intense and sweet at the same time. A mixture of tequila, whiskey and apples._

_The position of the two was somewhat uncomfortable, then the man pulled assembled and placed in your lap. his manhood pressed against Regina made her moan as he gave kisses on her collarbone, a slight bit aa sucked. severe would probably marks the dawn._

_- D-David - she said between moans - I want you._

_- You want me? - He asked as he slowly opened the zipper of his blue dress marine_

_- Yes I do - Regina spoke louder fucking she was getting wet with anticipation only to have it - I want you inside me._


	2. Sex Pistols

_She wanted him._

_David took it and quickly got up from the couch towards the stairs, holding that Regina had his legs wrapped around his waist. The path should be fast and smoothly in a common situation, but due to his drunkenness and the way was made long zigzag._

_He climbed the stairs with difficulty, and so reached the top was toward the woman's room, still holding feebly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist._

_The man opened the door quickly and threw the woman in bed, thinking I had minimal control._

_- Dear you really think you have control over me? - Regina said as he leaned on his elbows to see him standing._

_David heard the taunt of the mayor, walked up to her and pulled the rest of the dress was zipped around his waist, and gave her a passionate kiss on his mouth while he was on top of her. She in turn corresponded kiss warmly and took advantage of the distraction of man, to reverse the position, leaving underneath._

_- I'm in control - she said looking at the blue eyes of David they were very discolored because of lust._

_He gave a small laugh, but was stopped when she started kissing his neck and rip his flannel shirt. seemed an animal that needed to be released._

_Regina when I finally managed to get the shirt that kept her from having contact with the toned muscles of his "prey" has a nail in his chest, leaving a red line that it gave light kisses making him moan silently_

_As she kissed him, he slowly opened her bra, threw the garment to the other side of the room and stopped, giving kisses on her breast and sucking her hardened nipples, she gasped, needed air._

_David realized that she was much more wet as it were downstairs, then took off her panties and black entrerrou Regina fingers in her moist center_

_- Ah ... - Was the only sound she could produce_

_Another thrust, another moan intense. hearts both beating rapidly._

_He now felt his cock tingle in your pants. he needed to fuck her._

_Regina was confused, it was amazing how just his touch almost brought her to orgasm, she looked at him again, his attention was now at the bulge in his pants. maybe it was the lack of sex after death of Graham who had left with huge libido, or drinks, no matter._

_David withdrew his fingers, pulled away from regina and pulled both pants and underwear bothered him, and left him free his member who had an unusually large size._

_- Now I know why I liked him so much snow. - Regina thought to herself._

_He approached the bed again, and lay Regina straddled his hips, guiding his cock until his narrow entrance._

_At first she moaned and whimpered in pain, but soon got used, they found a rhythm that gave pleasure to both. Regina clawed back the former prince, coming to draw blood. It was a mixture of pleasure and release._

_- Ah D-avid. - D-avid - she spoke his name as he approached orgasm_

_Another strong lunge, she reaches orgasm pure_

_- Ai Papi - she said, was something involuntary. she felt that he enjoyed in it. It was not right, but it was enjoyable._

_David retires from within Regina, were both breathing heavily. A thin layer of sweat involved the two, which made their skin glow slightly against the moonlight that passed through her bedroom window. They did not talk, only burdened with the bodies lay and slept_

Regina felt dizzy with memories, especially the feelings that brought the memories. She definitely liked having sex with him. With David.

She opened her eyes again and decided it was time to end this nonsense teens to stay happy or silly for having sex. It was time to wake David and ask him to leave his bed and his life.

- David wakes up - she said as she stirred in him.

The man who divided the bed she opened her beautiful blue eyes and smiled.

- Holy shit, how beautiful he is - Regina thought

- Good morning beautiful ... - he wanted to call her beautiful, but maybe she did not want that kind of intimacy - Regina.

- Good morning David - she said - would, you know, get out of my bed?

- Oh yeah - David stood wrapped in a blanket, trying her clothes on the bedroom floor.

He looked at the torn shirt around and gave one of those little laughs that made the heart beat faster Regina.

David cleared his throat to get the attention of the woman who was now sitting on the bed.

- Do you want something? - Regina asked meekly, much more docile than their normal.

- I wanted to know if you have to take a bath and if you do not have any shirt to lend me, I do not think I'll have as I use mine. - David spoke holding the shirt torn.

- Yes, as you have to shower at the end of the hall is a guest bedroom, there is a bathroom that you can use, he is stocked with clean towels, soap, toothpaste and school news. can use.

...

David was already in the bathroom at a time and Regina rummaged in her closet in search of something that Graham might have forgotten, but by a twist of fate there was nothing.

After sitting up in bed to find a solution, she remembered her wearing baggy shirts to sleep when Henry was not at home, was back to the closet, opened the bottom drawer and there took a white shirt gently folded.

He walked toward the guest room, hoping that he was over his "bathing beauty". He knocked on the door three times, until he opens.

- Hey - he said answering the door with only a towel wrapped around his waist, covering his manhood - sorry for answering so I'm already running out.

- No problem - she said - I'm just here to give this shirt as well. It's fri pistols. you have a problem?

- Oh no - David smiled - I just did not realize you had a shirt Rock Band.

- I have good taste in music Sr, Nolan. - She replied dryly.

- The yes thank you.

She was still wearing the shirt stretched for him, when the man was caught, there was a towel on her body fell, leaving its length the monster

- I'm sorry, I'm sorry - was the only thing that one man could tell.

Regina had her hands over her eyes. repressing the urge to look at it.

- But why the hell am I doing this? I've done a lot worse to him yesterday. - thought

She walked out to the first floor of your home.

...

David dropped after a few minutes. He was extremely sexy in the shirt with an image of the Queen of England with the inscription

"God save the queen."

Regina heard his steps and walked over to him.

- David, I think you should go, soon Henry will be here. It would not be good to see you here.

The man just nodded.

- And sorry do not offer breakfast. - She continued.

They walked to the door, opened it softly Regina. It was time to say goodbye. It was really embarrassing because they did not know if they were to fire for a hug, kiss or just Goodbye. She chose the simplest solution, just a handshake.

She stretched out her hand and he surprisingly instead of tightening it gave a soft kiss.

- Dav ... Bye - she was silenced by a small kiss on his mouth.

He pulled back toward the gate to the street without speaking. Regina And stood at his door, trying to understand what had happened.


End file.
